Siblings in the Mystery
by silverowl33
Summary: We all know about Lance Sweets' dark past but what happens when it comes up during a case with some surprises of its own? Heads-up there will be Swaisy in later chapters and OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I don't own Bones all I own is this story plot_

To Lance Sweets it could have been any other night except for the fact that his girlfriend Jessica Warren decided that they needed a break after some petty fight and for the fact that he was just called down to the police station at 3 a.m. He had been waiting in police chief James Harding's office now for about twenty minutes and he was never even told why he was there. Finally a balding man with a forming spare tire walked in with a large folder.

"Hello I am Police Chief James Harding are you Dr. Lance Sweets?" he asked shaking his hand. When Lance nodded the police chief then asked him if he was the adopted son of Robert and Kathryn Sweets and if his birth father was Andrew Hendrix. Lance was stunned he hadn't heard that name in over twenty years and bile rose in the back of his throat. Andrew Hendrix was the reason why he had scars on his back and haunting nightmares. When he didn't answer the chief took one look at his face and said, "I'll take that as a yes," Chief Harding sighed and said, "Look I'm not going to bullshit you on this I looked at your case and it turns out that Andrew escaped prison 11 years ago and he was found with his wife's decomposing body in the basement, two unconscious kids with scars on their backs, and a dead woman in the shed. He started shooting at the first responders and had to be shot on site. He's at a hospital right now. Now I have to ask you has Andrew Hendrix ever try to contact you?"

"What?" asked Lance shocked. He could not believe his own ears his tormentor, his own personal bringer of pain and misery, is in the hospital. He escaped prison got married had kids and almost replicated what happened to Lance. "What happened?" Lance asked shakily.

"We're not sure but we need to know has he ever tried to contact you?" The chief asked carefully. Then rage blindsided Lance, "NO! I didn't even know that he escaped jail how the hell could I've known that he wasn't rotting in jail! Why wasn't I told that he escaped?" The captain took a deep breath, "Sir, we thought he was dead because he escaped and a dead body was found near the prion matching his description. Now I know that it's late but you need to come to Shriner's Hospital for Children in Erie, Pennsylvania."

"Why," Lance asked suspiciously.

"Because as the only living relative left you need to take in the kids and I'm pretty damn sure that you don't want them to go into the system like you did." And with that Lance nodded.

What do you think? This is my first Fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I don't own Bones_

Daisy Wick was tired and annoyed for two reasons. For one she just caught her boyfriend of 8 months in bed with some skank from his work who knew about her but they both decided that since she wasn't sleeping with him that they should sleep together. They weren't even sorry about it he just told her to get out, the nerve of him. She decided that since Lance and hers relationship didn't work out because they were too focused on sex and she wasn't about to be hurt again. The second reason of why she was tired is that she decided to go home during her three day vacation to visit her mother and stepdad, Ruben, who recently fractured his leg trying to get a Frisbee off of their roof, and she just got home. The reason why there was a Frisbee on the roof is because their two foster kids were fooling around and her stepdad was trying to get it down for them. They weren't mad at the kids but her mom was angry at her stepdad for not using a ladder and just climbing up the porch roof.

Daisy loved her stepdad, he was so generous and kind to her mother, her brothers, and her. He also was in the foster system from when he was two until he was fourteen and convinced her mom to take on the life of a foster parent with him. Her stepdad and her mom were high school sweethearts until her mom had to go through an arranged marriage with her jerk dad or else she would have be disowned. Then Daisy and her dad got in a big fight and when he threatened to shoot her, Daisy's mom managed to convince to go out and get something to drink and she packed up her and her brothers and they left for Ruben's house. Daisy remembered all of it so clearly she was only eleven years old. That's why she said that her family was dysfunctional because it was. She remembered every punishment from the beatings to the time when her mom was away on a church trip and he locked her in a closet overnight until the next day when it was dinnertime because he needed someone to cook it. Those eleven years of hell went into another seven of heaven in home and she was always grateful for it.

Anyway after her stepdad fell off trying to get on the roof Daisy helped her mom watch the two foster kids; Hector and Kirsten. Hector was a twelve year old Hispanic boy with more jokes then there was bones in the body whose mom was undergoing treatment for her drug abuse and Kirsten was a five year old Caucasian who spent her whole life in foster care and had a couple looking to adopt her. They'd get her Daisy thought, she met them once, and they were a sweet couple who couldn't have babies but wanted one so badly but couldn't have one, like Lance's adoptive parent.

Lance, she missed him so badly and would do anything to be his girlfriend once again. She would even drop out of the Jeffersonian intern program and stop seeing her idol Dr. B. Her phone buzzed as the news of three bodies were being sent to the lab and that it was her turn in the rotation along with Miss Jessica Warren. Lance's new girlfriend. Dais did not like her. The first time they met she was bragging about screwing the team shrink and when Fisher revealed that "the shrink" was Daisy's ex, Jessica took pleasure in rubbing the fact in her face when they were alone. She also knew that Miss Montenegro encourage the relationship and that Dr. Hodgin's liked working with her better than herself which to be completely honest is kind of understandable because as she heard him describe her as "that super excitable and pesky little sister you never want". She got that she could annoy him but his experiments were totally cool and she just wants to help. She liked the fact that she was thought of as a little sister because a.) The closest thing she has to a sister was her best friend that she made when she was eleven at Ruben's house and b.)It makes her seem like family even though it was used in a bad way.

Daisy thought that the second reason was a little sad but oh well there was some dead bodies to prepare for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I don't own Bones_

After endless hours of driving Lance finally reached the hospital. Lance paced around the hospital waiting room until Chief Harding walked up to him with a strict and tight-lipped woman. "Hello Dr. Sweets this Mrs. Grace Aldwin from Child Protective Services, she'll be representing your siblings' case."

"Yes we at the Child Protective Services will take the children into proper care as soon as they can be released," she said in a snooty voice. "Hold on, you just expect me to just hand over my only living relatives and let them go into the system?" huffed Lance.

"Why yes. It is in the children's best interest since you are probably not able to take care of them," Mrs. Aldwin said in even snottier tone.

"Mrs. Aldwin I can assure you that if you release my siblings to me they will be in the best care. I have 2 doctorates in psychology, have never been in legal trouble, live in a safe area with a great school in the area according to my neighbors, and have the money to take care of their needs and hospital bills if need be," Lance said in an impatient tone as this lady was totally annoying. Before she could reply Chief Harding said, "How about you meet the kids first and we'll see if they like you or not?" Lance nodded and soon Mrs. Aldwin reluctantly agreed.

"Now just so you know your two siblings names are Lysander, aged 8, and Lucas, aged 4, and they are being treated for concussions, a broken arm for Lysander and both have scars on their back, Lysander has four and Lucas has seven," the chief said sadly while Lance went over it in his head. Seven whips for four year old Lucas must have fought back and gotten more. Maybe Lysander tried to protect Lucas and had his arm broken. That could have happened. Lance knew that even combining their number of whip marks he still had more than double their scars. Lance had twenty three to be exact. And with that knowledge Lance prepared himself to see them, and going through what they had but he was not able to contain his gasp when he saw them. It wasn't their wounds but how much they looked like him. An older boy with dark curly hair and light brown eyes scowled at him with a black eye and Lance could see finger marks bruised onto his pale skin. A bright orange cast covered his entire forearm. _This must be Lysander_ Lance thought and looked at the younger boy. A smaller boy with dark but straight hair and bright hazel eyes regarded him with fear and kept glancing over to Lysander to see his reaction. _This must be Lucas._ Both kids even had dimples just like him.

"Hello children, I am your child advocate during this case, this here is police Chief James Harding. And this man here is supposedly your brother," she said motioning to Lance with obvious disdain. "If they are the children of Andrew Hendrix then yes they are my brothers. Hi my name is Dr. Lance Sweets but you can call me Lance if you'd like," Lance said trying to keep his voice calm and friendly.

"The names Lysander and nice to meet you but where's our mom?" Lysander asked in a voice filled with fake toughness.

"We don't know where yet but if you'd like until we find her… perhaps stay with me?" Lance asked nervously. "Absolutely not! These children will go into foster care until someone adopts them!" yelled the social worker. "But I am family and if you would like more proof I am more than willing to have a DNA test done," Lance said in a calm voice, "We can talk about this outside," growled the chief, "You two are scaring the kids." Lance glanced over to see Lucas shaking like a leaf and Lysander sitting there shell shocked, probably because of the whole foster care thing. "OK but I AM coming back later," Lance said then left in a huff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I don't own Bones_

Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth arrived to a crime scene a hours away from their house in their quiet suburban neighborhood of D.C. "What happened?" asked an incredulous Bones as they walked up to the crime scene. "The police were called for a report of a domestic disturbance and then the owner of the home shot at the officers several time with a powerful hunting rifle and was killed by two gunshot wounds almost immediately. The officer then entered the residence and found two young kids out cold lying face down on the floor. They then called it in and found two bodies, one appears to be the wife in the basement and a woman in the shed," Booth said angrily thinking about how someone could do something like this.

"Um hey boss we ran his fingerprints through the system, he is reportedly a child abuser named Andrew Hendrix who is supposed to be dead in a cemetery in Pennsylvania," said a nervous rookie agent.

"WHAT!?" yelled Booth, Call that facility and get me his record! And call the prison here he was being held!" The nervous rookie looked absolutely panicked and started to try contact the facility. "Booth calm down," said Bones softly trying to calm him down. "Sorry," Booth said but not sounding apologetic at all, "What do we got?" referring to the decomposing body in the basement that was now in front of them. "Female, Caucasian, mid-to-late thirties, given birth at least twice so that would fit the wife's profile but we need to compare dental records to be sure."

At this point other members of the team arrived and were filled in on what happened. Their reactions were predictable. Cam look like she could kill someone with just one look, Angela blinked back tear, and Hodgins tried to snap a rubber band on his wrist that wasn't on his wrist. "I know that it is horrendous but we need to be rational and not make mistakes if we want to put this man in jail," Bones said in a serious tone and the other squints nodded and worked like busy bees over the bodies until they decided to send them to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_I don't own Bones_

_Daisy's POV_

Daisy watched as the lab techs wheeled in two bodies, one decomposing and one still completing rigor mortis, into the lab along with Miss Montenegro, Dr. Hodgins, and Dr. Saroyan. "What happened?" she asked.

"A man was found with his two beat up kids and these bodies in the basement and shed of the house. The man had to be shot by the police because he was firing a rifle at the police," Dr. Saroyan said sadly.

"Oh, what happened to the kids?" Daisy replied nervously. "Well they're obviously OK since they aren't on the platform Daisy," said Jessica in a snooty you-are-a-moron voice.

"Both of the kids are in the hospital getting looked at and you want to know the kicker, when they ran the man's fingerprints through the system, a supposed to be dead child abuser showed up. The bastard's name is Andrew Hendrix," scowled Dr. Hodgins in a bitter voice. _Andrew Hendrix_ the name turned Daisy's blood cold that was the name of Lance's father, the one who had whipped him and left him for dead in a closet. _Oh God, I have to tell Lance_ she thought and she resolved to call him the first chance she got.

_Angela's POV_

Daisy sure was acting strange. She seemed a little out of it once Jack said the child abuser's name and she could have sworn that Daisy paled a little. _I wonder if she knows him_ thought Angela. While she was waiting for the decomposing woman's skull to be cleaned she ran the other body, a middle-aged woman, through Missing Person's database. She tried to look at the old court records for Hendrix's court case but the records were sealed and it was impossible to find the name of his son, who he was charged with abusing. _Probably to shake Hendrix off his tail once he got out._

_Bleep! Bleep!_ She had a hit on Missing Persons. The middle-age woman's name was Beatrice Murphy. Angela frowned as she read her profile. She was known as "Bea", she had three kids, one of whom was spending time in jail for grand theft auto of a police car, and the other two were a little boy and a girl. She and her husband ran a Bed &amp; Breakfast known as the Dew Drop Inn that wasn't doing so well. Angela did a quick search for it and found that there was 3 available rooms and there was a fantastic view of Lake Erie with some trails behind it. It was also 57 miles north of Erie, the city.

With all of that information Angela raced off to tell the others of her find.

_Bones' POV_

Bones sat in the car with Booth as they ate some fast food from some restaurant with red and yellow colors. Finally she blurted out the question she had been wanting to ask the entire time, "Why can't I go back to the lab?"

Booth smiled and replied, "Because Bones, I need you here to help me in the field and we can't just keep riding in the car for six hours to get here."

"I do not understand why I could not go back with the remains. Miss Warren and Miss Wick are on the rotation so I do not feel comfortable leaving them alone unsupervised. Miss Warren could damage the remains in some untested experiment, we were lucky during the swim coach case that she didn't, and Miss Wick could drop the remains or not be as careful with them as she should be plus the two of them keep arguing. I do not want them to be bothering the others," Bones said annoyed that Booth wouldn't understand.

"Listen Bones, Cam would watch the two of them like a hawk to make sure nothing goes wrong. Besides you sound like a mother leaving her kids home alone for the first time with no supervision," Booth said laughing.

"I do not," said Bones indignantly.

"Yes you do, admit it your squinterns are practically your kids. You get worried when you leave them alone and you're afraid they might blow up the lab when you're gone. Don't worry it's a good thing, it shows that you care and I love you for that," Booth said.

"You love it when I show affection for my interns? You do realize that they are my charges and I am responsible for them, right?" Bones said trying to hide her emotions. Old habits die hard as the saying goes right? Even though she did care for her interns, she still did not care to be called out on her emotions. Still keeping her cool demeanor, "Besides how would they manage to blow up the lab? Dr. Hodgins is the only one with the key to the more dangerous chemicals we keep in the lab."

"No it's a figure of speech. Like how most mothers tell their kids as a joke don't burn the house down when I'm gone whenever they leave to run errands and the kids are old enough to stay home," Booth said, "And since there is nothing to burn the lab down with, blowing it up would be the only way to destroy it, get it?"

As I nodded my head his phone rang and Booth gave one-or-two answered replies to the caller. "OK, so the dental records for the wife are a match to the decomposing woman in the basement, the woman in the shed is Beatrice Murphy who helps her husband run bed and breakfast known as the Dew Drop Inn, and Max dropped Christine off at preschool and she wants to know when are we coming home and what's for dinner," Booth told her. As Booth started the car Bones asked, "Are we heading to this Dew Drop Inn place?"

"Uh huh, looks like we have to tell someone that their loved one isn't coming home tonight," Booth said grimly. Both of them hated this part but it had to be done, so they sped off onto the empty highway.

**_I'm trying to get enough posted since I have midterms next week_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I don't own Bones_

_Lance's POV_

Lance Sweets was angry. _How dare that woman tell me what to do, those two are my family and I __**WILL**__ be taking them home to D.C._ D.C. home sweet home. _Oh crap_. Lance had forgotten to tell the team that he was taking leave. The Bureau knew that he was gone because he left them a message explaining his absence but Booth and the Jeffersonian would kill him if they thought he was ditching them. _Oh well I'll fix it in the morning_. Even thought it was only 3:30 in the afternoon he wanted to stop and rest. He was an hour away from the city because when he left the hospital he just kept driving endlessly. Then he spotted a sign for the Dew Drop Inn just 5 miles away. Daisy had called him earlier and even though he knew that she could cheer him up he just didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that he near the inn until he spotted the large wooden cabin covered in peeling rusty red paint.

As he walked up to the open inn door he heard a man yelling and somebody crying. "Hello?" Lance asked nervously, almost wishing he brought his gun to protect himself. What he saw appalled him. A fat, balding man was screaming at a young girl on the floor and a little boy was pinching his bloody nose tight, trying to stem the bleeding. "Hey!" he screamed at the man while he slammed him to the ground and wrestled his handcuffs onto him. The man had hit his head on the coffee table going down so he curled up into a ball and groaned. "You two OK?" Lance asked. When the two kids nodded Lance called it in and helped the little boy with his bloody nose.

"My name is Lance. What's yours?" he asked trying to gain their trust. The girl spoke, "I'm Emma Louise Murphy and this is my brother Steven Jeremy Murphy. We have an older brother Anthony Joseph Murphy but he likes to be called Tony and stole a cop car and went to jail. That guy on the ground is our dad, Ray Murphy. Are you a cop?"

"Sort of, I work with the F.B.I," Lance answered realizing that she had the same fit all of my story in one breath talent as Daisy.

"OK, do you know that our dad killed our mom?" she asked, "He told us and he said that he was going to kill us too if we were bad. Are you going to let him?"

Lance took one look at the man on the floor and said, "No, I won't."

_Booth's POV_

Booth hated these kinds of cases, kid cases were always the worst. Booth was angry, angry at that bastard Andrew Hendrix and at the people at his jail that just let him escape. The only things the learned so far was that both bodies had skin cells from their killer underneath their fingernails, that Andrew Hendrix went under the name Robert Moore and his wife Cleo was kind of promiscuous and flirty which gives them a possible motive for her death, and that the woman in the shed was named Beatrice Murphy.

As soon as Booth pulled his car up to the inn he knew that there was going to be even more trouble solving this case. The place was crawling with local law enforcement. "Sir you need to turn around now the inn is closed," said one officer as they walked out of the car.

"Actually this place is a bed &amp; breakfast not an inn but the name is misleading so it is an honest mistake," replied Bones.

"Where'd you find her," the officer asked.

"Museum. Anyway F.B.I. we need to talk to Ray Murphy and tell him that his wife has been murdered," Booth said with all of the professionalism he could muster for not popping this guy in the jaw for disrespecting Bones.

"I can solve the case for ya, he did it. He was bragging about in the squad car earlier. He even said where to find her, in some dude's shed," the officer said rolling his eyes.

"Well did he say whether or not he killed Cleo Moore," Bones asked genuinely intrigued.

"I don't know any Moores but I heard him brag 'bout sleeping with some married woman named Cleo so that's probably her," the officer mused, "Listen we came here because a man walked into this place looking for a room and saw him yelling at his daughter on the floor and his son had a bloody nose so we might have some charges pressed against him along with the murder charge so if you want to speak to him you can go to Erie. That's where we took him since we're still technically under Erie P.D. control over here."

"Thank you we'll look into him as our case progresses. May I ask where did they take the kids?" Bones asked.

"Oh they're going to put them into temporary foster care, I can give you the social services building where they took them if you'd like," he answered. He gave us the address so we thanked him and took off.

"Maybe we should see if we can interview all of the kids, the Murphy's and the Moore's since we haven't done that yet," Booth said.

"Maybe," Bones said. "Hey don't get down on yourself. I know that this involves foster care but look I am always going to be here for you no matter what," Booth said trying to cheer her up and it did, she gave him a small but beautiful smile.

"Thank you Booth but I was thinking about taking a train home tonight so Max can go home and Christine can see at least one of her parents," Bones said.

"Come on stay one more night please, just until we finish interviewing the kids please," Booth pleaded. "Fine just one more night," she relented.

_Bone's POV_

Bones hated the foster care system it put poor kids in often brutal foster homes like it did to her. She and Booth found out from the hospital that the two boys, Lysander and Lucas were sent into foster care. They then found out that Emma and Steven Murphy were sent to there aunt's house in Erie an that Lucas and Lysander were sent to a foster home.

Right now Bones was overlooking the foster parents file. Their name were Josephine and Ruben Wick which led to Booth joking that it looks like they would finally meet Daisy's parents. Bones had to explain to him that Daisy told her in Maluku that she was born in Boston in order to get him to stop. According to their file, there was no complaints, they were known to take in tough cases, and they have fostered 17 kids so far with only 4 aged outs, and in the last two kids they fostered one was returned to his family and the other was adopted by a loving couple so they had the room and experience with tough ones to take in Lucas and Lysander.

Bones decided that maybe they were an acceptable couple to be raising foster children. The Josephine lady was a fifth grade teacher and the Ruben man was an ex-marine (this fact lead to jokes about how lucky Lance was that this was not Daisy's parents or else he'd be shot) and he now worked as an IT consultant. Right now they were driving to this address in order to talk to the kids.

**Yes I know that I added two more kids and Daisy's parents but oh well this is how the story shall be written mostly because I want to explore new territory and maybe explain Daisy's behavior in the process. If you want to see more of Emma and Steven reply in the reviews and you'll definitely see more of Lucas and Lysander.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I don't own Bones_

Josephine Wick or Josie as she preferred to be called was preparing the house for two now fosters. They were abused by their real father as the report said and she was making sure that everything was just right. She put two new toothbrushes and a new toothpaste tube in the bathroom, mac and cheese cooking on the stove, and rubber sheets placed on the mattresses just in case of a nighttime accident which was fairly common. She and her husband were pros at this now and loved kids. She knew to let the kids come out of their shells at their own pace and Ben knew not to intimidate or try to physically interact with the kids until they were comfortable with him. Even though he was the sweetest man on earth he was big, strong, and intimidating to most.

_Ding dong!_ The doorbell chimed. Josie turned off the stove and rushed to answer the door. As usual Mrs. Aldwin was outside with the two boys she and Rube would be taking care of, Lucas and Lysander. It was strange how they always got stuck with Mrs. Aldwin for their charges social worker because she was always rude and indifferent to her and the kids. Josie had not yet met a single kid who had liked Mrs. Aldwin.

"Hello," Josie said cheerfully, "I am Mrs. Wick but you can call me Josie if you like." The only response she got was a shrug from the older boy and a stare from the younger one.

"This one here is Lysander," said Mrs. Aldwin pointing to the older boy and then pointing to the younger one, "This one is Lucas. Well I must go, I am terribly busy and you should know what to do by now." Mrs. Aldwin walked off before Josie could even give a polite good-bye.

"Well come on in boys," Josie said trying to maintain her cheerfulness, "Now I am going to ask you a quick question since all the other kids left, would you two like to share a room or be in separate?"

"The same," answered Lysander.

"Ok then this will be your room," she said gesturing to a room with bunk beds, light blue wallpaper, and a poster of a motorcycle hanging up, a little souvenir from her sons, "The bathroom is just down the hall and I have new toothbrushes and toothpaste in there if you don't have any and I just have to heat up dinner so it will be ready in ten. You two can decide who gets which bunk but you have to make them in the morning alright?" Still nothing, "Also what would you like me to call you? Nickname wise."

Lysander stared at her like she was speaking Greek and then said in a rude tone, "You can call him Luke and me Lizard."

Only letting her smile waver a tiny bit she said, "Watch your tone mister. Just because I might seem to be a little fake and too cheery does not mean that you can be rude. I have fostered seventeen kids and raised my own six kids and I am not above spanking if it is needed. Don't worry I'll only ever do that if you break one of my more serious rules, got it?" The only reason she added that last bit was because Luke looked scared when she mentioned spanking. She and Rube only ever spanked the kids when they broke bigger rules and they only ever hurt enough to teach their kids a lesson, not to actually leave a mark. Josie and Rube didn't care much for spanking but they still did it when lines were crossed. If someone ever teetered on the line they would usually get a warning or a scolding depending on the infraction. Truth be told, they were harder on their real kids then their foster kids about the rules.

Josie remembered how her first husband George would hurt the kids whenever he was in a bad mood or the kids acted a way he didn't like, which was usually just existing and making the slightest noise. He'd even act that way to Josie and whenever someone had to be taken to the hospital, he promised that it was the last time. Josie was now deaf in her right ear because he hit her so hard. When that happened, Josie was afraid that something similar might happen to the kids if she wasn't around so she and Rube started planning her and her kids escape. Their wedding actually took place on the anniversary of their arrival to his house, December 2nd. They actually started planning two months before they left and her daughter Daisy found out about it three weeks before they left an helped prepare by watching the boys while she left to call Rube on a payphone and plan.

She was a good girl who lost part of her childhood since she was only in the fifth grade when she had to take on a job working a paper route to help pay bills when Josie lost her job as a teacher. Josie did manage to find work as a waitress at a ritzy restaurant that only paid her three-fifty an hour with her mostly relying on tips. To be completely honest Josie was still surprised over the fact that Daisy was hired because a.) Who hires a ten year old girl to run around in the early morning hours in a city to deliver papers each morning and b.) Seriously what idiot does that? Daisy says it's because she offered to run the daily paper route for less than the others. She was being paid 9 cents per subscriber per day while others got 16 cents for the same route.

Daisy was so much unlike her older brother Paul who could get away with anything because as her husband states "he's the one who'll bring this family fortune because the first son inherits." Her sister Susan agreed because she and her husband paid for him to go to a ritzy boarding private school out in New York where they live. Paul is her first out of seven kids but since he claims that she is not her mother for leaving George and all of her photos with Rube show only six. Josie claims that she only has six. Which is sad, she'd love to see him again and she wants her whole family. But right now she has to feed her husband and the two boys upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_I don't own Bones_

Angela POV

Daisy has been acting so suspiciously all day. She disappeared during her breaks and was acting slightly forced in her usual cheeriness. "Ms. Montenegro?" asked Daisy, interrupting her thoughts. _Well speak of the devil, or actually think_ Angela thought. "Yes Daisy?" Angela asked watching her carefully.

"I found some microfractures on the inside of the left tibia and fibula and I was wondering if you could put them through the Angelatron and see what could have caused them. Why are you staring at me like that?" Daisy explained with a little wariness in her eyes. _Wariness! Daisy is never suspicious, something is up_.

"It's nothing but are you feeling sick or something?" Angela asked nonconspiciously as she put the back of her hand on Daisy's forehead. Ducking from Angela's hand Daisy said, "Um no why are you asking?"

"You just seem a little out of it," Angela offered up innocently.

"Oh, that's because I found out that my boyfriend of eight months was cheating on me so I'm just a little sad I guess," Daisy explained.

"Oh good I thought something was up," Angela said with relief then immediately regretting it when she saw hurt flash through Daisy's face, "I mean not that this wasn't important I just meant that I thought something serious-well not that this isn't serious-but what I mean to say is that I thought someone you know or yourself was sick or hurt."

Relief flooding Daisy's face, "No except for the whole boyfriend thing I'm fine."

"Good to know. By the way I you ever want any relationship tips or girl talk I specialize in them," Angela said.

Smiling Daisy said, "No I think I'm good well I better get back to the bones." And with that she scurried off. Angela ignored the feeling of thinking there was something missing. _It's Daisy, she's an open book. Besides, what does she have to hide?_

**Many things Ms. Montenegro, many things.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I don't own Bones_

Daisy's POV

_Oh man that was way too close_ Daisy thought as she hurried out of the room. Daisy always knew that if she ever tried to hide something Angela would be the first of the Jeffersonian team to try and figure it out. Dr. Saroyan was a little too distant to notice unless it affected her work. The same goes for Dr. Brennan. Dr. Hodgins wouldn't care because he either didn't feel the need to talk about personal things in the lab to her, Daisy knew this because she has tried to open him up before and it didn't work, or it was because he was too wrapped up in his work or experiments to notice. If there was another intern working with her they wouldn't press her, well maybe Arastoo would press her if she seemed really bothered because he liked helping people. Agent Booth wouldn't care because he doesn't seem to like her that much and she knew that he didn't like her and Lance's getting back together over a year ago. She knew for a fact that after they broke up that he called her a mistake. Lance told her when they got together for drinks as friends and had too much to drink. Lance wasn't on the list because Daisy always knew that she could trust him with any problem that she couldn't figure out herself. He is a wonderful man. Why couldn't she still be with him!

Daisy blamed going to the Malukus because that's when he stopped trusting her. She claims that it was because she was emulating her mentor Dr. Brennan, but it was really caused by the fear of him leaving her once he realized that she had so many flaws and wasn't good enough for anyone. _Stupid fears, damn you!_ She was still berating herself while looking over the skull and it's many, many recent and old remodeling. _Mom probably has a lot of these_. That was the complete and utter truth. Daisy liked the truth. Here's on truth for you: Daisy would try to protect her mother from her abusive father and would often get injured while doing so. Then she would get punished by _him_ for getting in the way. Daisy hated her father with a burning passion. He was a liar, cheated on her mother with local home wreakers, and he could rarely hold onto a job longer than six months and when he did have a job he was often paid minimum wage which was often drank and gambled away. Her mother was the real breadwinner despite her dad's claims. They lived in one of Boston's worst neighborhoods of the 90's. Daisy didn't know about how it was now but it had one of the highest murder rates of all of Boston back then. Since it was so bad there her mother was hired as a fourth grade teacher even though she only had her bachelor's and part of her master's degree finished by then. The only thing that brought her joy when thinking of her so called father was the fact that he was sterile as the equipment in the lab. Yep he was sterile alright, that was a fact.

How did she know? When she was twelve, she overheard a voice mail from the sperm bank her _dad,_ had donated to get some money, to find out that his sperm had been sterile so he wouldn't be paid. Her mom deleted the message before George could hear it and still doesn't know that Daisy overheard her play it. Daisy actually had an idea of who her and her brothers' real father was and she _wasn't _telling.

**To be honest I already had this idea in my head as another reason why her mother took herself, Daisy, and Daisy's brothers away from George their father so I decided to use it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_I don't own Bones_

Bones POV

Angela had gathered everybody in front of the Angelatron in ordered for us to video chat with Booth and I. Yearning to be kept in the loop of what has been happening since I was gone. Hodgins had found insect activity that was common to these areas and speculated that Hendrix's wife Cleo had been decomposing for two to three weeks. Dr. Saroyan had found signs of abuse on Beatrice Murphy's body and she was killed by a gunshot to the back of the head. For Cleo Moore, she had been beaten and dragged to where she died of internal bleeding which Ms. Wick and Ms. Warren had confirmed. Angela had found the scenario for each woman that shows how they died.

After we went through all of the details again and were about to sign off Booth added, "Oh yeah and squinterns?" Both of my interns stepped forward concerned since they were rarely addressed directly by him. "Be good for Aunty Cam," he laughed as Daisy replied confused, "I don't know what that means."

Booth didn't even bother responding he just signed off and laughed as hard as he could on our shared hotel bed. I glared at him and asked, "Why did you say Aunty Cam? And stop calling them squinterns, it's not a good portmanteau."

"A port man what?" he asked confused.

"A portmanteau is a combination of two words to make a new one, now answer my question," I said as sternly as I could.

"Oh because of how you were acting earlier and I thought it would be funny," Booth said with his hands up. A passive and defensive position according to Sweets. If psychology had any real rationale facts involved it would be a rationale profession worth pursuing but it is most definitely not. Which is odd because Sweets definitely had plenty of brains to know that fact. Annoyed with him I asked him about contacting Sweets to see what his so called profession thought of Andrew Hendrix.

"Here let's call him right now and see what he says," Booth said dialing Sweets' office number. When all he got was voicemail Booth tried his personal number and got the same results.

"Maybe he's with a patient or in the bathroom," I offered as a possible answer of why he wasn't answering.

"No it's 6:36 and Sweets never sees any patients after five and he doesn't leave until seven unless we drag him out for drinks," Booth said with worry tinging his voice. Sometimes Booth could be very overprotective of Sweets. Sweets is a grown man who could figure things out for himself and has a firearm to protect himself with. Although he is a rather good friend and I would worry about him too if things were getting him in over his head.

Finally someone picked up Sweets' office phone. "Are you trying to break the phone chere?" yelled a familiar voice. Ms. Julian.

"No I'm just trying to find Sweets," explained Booth. I think even Ms. Julian made him nervous.

"Chere the little shrink is out on sabbatical right now because of a family emergency," Said Ms. Julian. Confusion was in our eyes as Booth asked, "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"His Sabbatical lasts until next week and if you excuse me I have a trial to prepare for," Ms. Julian said and then she hung up.

"I thought that Sweets didn't have any living family?" I asked nervously.

"He doesn't," Booth said darkly.

"Maybe tomorrow we can ask the Ms. Warren to see if she knows," I said hoping that she does. Booth only shrugged and then rapidly started to email Sweets about his whereabouts as fast as possible. I managed to stop him from sending one that said if Sweets didn't respond soon he'd shoot him on the spot.

"I'm just worried," Booth said. _So sending him death threats helps_?

"Booth it's late how about we go to bed and see if he answers you in the morning and we can ask Ms. Warren about his whereabouts," I said as pleasantly and as patiently as possible.

"OK Bones," he said flopping down on the bed. Even I knew that sleep would be impossible for him and for her but she joined him anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_I don't on Bones_

Lance's phone rang for the ninth time that night. He had just finished given the police his statement and was told that Emma and Steven would go stay with their aunt for a while. He considered going back to the hospital but decided against it because he was hungry and tired. So he booked a hotel room for a few nights and ordered room service. Knowing that the caller would return unless he picked up his phone he answered without looking at the Caller ID. "Talk to me," he said.

"LANCE JONATHAN SWEETS I OUGHT TO KILL YOU FOR SCARING ME LIKE THIS!" screamed the one and only Daisy Wick.

"Jeez what did I do?" Lance asked with an aching eardrum.

"Hmm. Let me see. Maybe it's because YOU DISSAPPEARED ON LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ANYBODY!" Daisy shouted, "I kept calling you to tell you that we have a case and Andrew Hendrix is involved and I thought that maybe he managed to get you and hide your body."

Lance felt bad because he could hear her voice cracking with fear, "Daisy I know what he has done. He killed his wife and a second dead woman found on the property was just a hiding spot for a homicidal husband. I'm sorry if I scared you but I had to go because Andrew had two more kids, my half-brothers, and I have to try and make sure that they won't go into custody and that I can care for him."

"You're lucky you have a good reason or else I'd drive over there and kill you," Daisy threatened but Lance could hear the relief in her voice.

"Listen Dais, you can't tell anybody that I'm here just mention checking up on the second woman's husband and see what happens," Lance said, "I just don't-"

"Want anyone knowing your past and seeing you differently I know Lancelot," Daisy says cutting me off but still managing to be gentle about it.

"Yeah just please for me Daisy," I plead.

"Sure. Oh and Lance be careful and tell Jessica to get off my back alright. Seriously the way she acts should be what I should be doing to her," Daisy jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"Jessica is not my girlfriend anymore and you can tell her that I told you that okay?" Lance jokes.

"Really when?" Daisy asks.

"Right before I left," Lance said practically hearing Daisy smile and then say to him, "Seriously though be careful alright. I'm worried so don't make me worry more. Be safe and behave alright?"

"Sure thing Miss Daisy, I sure will," Lance smiled as they both said their good byes ad hung up. After he hung up he realized that they just called each other their old pet names during their conversation. Lance smiled at the memories drudged up and wondered why it didn't work out until he fell asleep exhausted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_I don't own Bones_

Josie's POV

Josie Wick was tired from last night's ordeal. Lysander had gotten sick after dinner and Lucas had wet the bed and had to be put into dry clothes and his sheets changed. Since it was two in the morning at the time Josie left his sheets in the laundry room sink to try and soak them. Right now she had just tried to get the stain out and out them in the washing machine. It was nice and quiet right now. Josie was always a morning bird like her two sons Sammy and Peter. It was a lazy Saturday morning and she remembered finding her kids and other foster kids sprawled out in front of the TV asleep after watching Saturday morning cartoons. Rube said they must be catching up on their sleep. Josie always smiled at her good memories like that one.

Instead of finding anyone in front of the TV, she only found peace and quiet. Rube probably wouldn't be up for another hour or so and Josie planned on letting Lysander and Lucas sleep in until ten-thirty. After the rough night they deserved it. Josie grabbed the newspaper and sat down to read it with her morning coffee. She always had it black and strong. She liked these lazy mornings where she could have a little peace and quiet all to herself. She took out the sports and comics sections for Rube and the kids to read and was enraptured by one story about a bank robbery when she heard knocking by the front door. _Probably a detective looking for the boys_ Josie thought.

Lance's POV

This morning Lance woke up early and drove to the hospital to see his brothers only to find out that they had been released into foster care. After a long visit with Mrs. Aldwin he was finally able to get their foster parents address. It was Daisy's parents' address. Lance knew that they were foster parents but he was a little uncomfortable going to his ex-girlfriend's childhood home and see her parents. Lance also just learned about how Daisy's stepdad was a former Marine and he decided to grill her later about not telling him. Lance actually kissed Daisy in front of her parents for God's sake! Well, it was more like a peck on the lips but still. Lance could only hope her stepdad wouldn't act like Booth and gun him done for breaking up with Daisy. Actually Booth would gun down any boy for just looking at her.

Lance nervously pulled up to the house and knocked on the door. Luckily Daisy's mother Josie opened the door, "Why hello Lance it's so good to see you! What are you doing here though? Daisy's not around she's back in D.C." said Josie happily. Lance liked Josie. She was smart, mentally strong, and she was a good chess player. Josie then said, "I'm surprised you're here since you and Daisy broke up." Crap. Lance was hoping that Daisy's parents didn't know about the break up so he'd avoid Ruben's wrath for breaking up with Daisy. Josie took one look at his face and smiled, "Don't worry Rube isn't going to shoot you, he only used that threat twice with two boys Daisy brought home, one was an actual scumbag and the other wasn't intimidated and was actually a very nice boy. Seriously though, why are you here?"

"Well the two boys you have in your care, Lysander and Lucas, are actually my half-brothers and I want to take them home to D.C." Lance said.

"Oh, so you're the half-brother they tracked down," Josie said.

"Yeah I guess I am," Lance said sheepishly.

"Well would you like to come inside then?" asked Josie. Lance nodded and came inside and Josie asked him if he wanted some coffee and handed him a mug. Josie made a good cup of coffee, unlike Daisy whose coffee making skills needed some work. Josie explained that the two boys were upstairs asleep. At that time Ruben came down grabbed a cup of coffee and popped some toast in the toaster. Spotting Lance he grinned like a kid in a candy store and said, "Hello Lance."

"Hello Mr. Wick," Lance said nervously.

"Hey that's Lance Corporal Wick to you," he scowled.

"Yes sir," Lance said in an even shakier voice.

"Don't tease the poor boy," scolded Josie.

"I know, just couldn't resist. Is he looking for Daisy?" Ruben asked.

"No he's the half-brother of Lucas and Lysander," explained Josie.

"Oh, well I hope you get them Lance. If you need me I'll be in the garage," said Ruben as he grabbed toast and headed out into the hall.

"Well, it looks like it's just the two of us now," smiled Josie shyly. Lance was always thrown off by how much Daisy and her mother looked alike. Josie looked like an older and slightly taller version of Daisy. They had the same expressions and mannerisms but Daisy was more outgoing and Josie was more introverted. It was kind of nice. Lance watched as Josie tried to come up with a topic to talk about so he came up with a topic about the Sony hacks to spare her the trouble. After that topic ran dry they talked about Lucas and Lysander and how they'll go to a local school at the end of the summer if Lance didn't have custody by then, they also tried to talk about other things like their health, how it was in D.C. and over here, and if Daisy was eating her meals and doing well. That one almost made him laugh since he was almost snitching on Daisy. It was funny that they both knew that if something caught Daisy's attention or if something was bothering her she'd forget to eat. In fact since Daisy was brought up he got to hear a funny story about how on her maternal grandparents' farm in eastern Pennsylvania she was chased up a tree by her neighbor's hunting dog for walking on his property. They were so busy laughing at that story they didn't notice the black SUV pulling up into the driveway.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_I don't own Bones_

Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan were pulling up to the foster home in charge of Lucas and Lysander. There was still no word from Sweets about his disappearance or about his supposed "family emergency". They both knew that he had no surviving family since his adoptive parents died before he went to work with the FBI. Booth became less patient and Bones was more rationale and critical now. As much as they wanted to search for him they had a job to do. They had made a plan to see Lucas and Lysander first, then Emma and Steven, and finally interrogate Ray Murphy and Andrew Hendrix. Hendrix was still in the hospital recovering and Murphy was in a police cell right now. When they went to the foster home they saw a familiar car but agreed that it was most likely a similar car. Walking up the driveway they saw a man with a boot on his leg sitting on the hood of an old car wiping down an engine part.

"Sir?" asked Bones.

Upon seeing the couple the man hobbled over and said, "Hello, lemme guess, you're here for Lysander and Lucas' case. I'm Ruben Wick. The foster father. And you two are?" This man seemed to be to cheery to be real to Dr. Brennan but before she could voice that Booth said, "Yes I am Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI and this here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Oh so you're the famous Dr. Brennan," the man grinned like a Chesire cat, "I bet you know my daughter Daisy, then?"

"Wait Daisy told me that she was from Boston," said Dr. Brennan.

"Well, she and her mother and brothers were but they moved here and I became her stepfather though I prefer being called her real father since I've known her mom and watched Daisy and her brother time to time when they were growing up, but enough chit chat let's get down to business, shall we?" Bones couldn't help but notice the similarities in Ruben and Daisy by the way they talked.

Booth being one to make jokes said, "So if you're her father or stepfather then do you know Lance Sweets? And have you plotted his murder yet?"

"Yes to I know him but sadly no murders for me. If you want to talk to him he's inside with my wife waiting for the kids to wake up. They had a rough night so we we're going to let them sleep in. So follow me and I'll show you the house," Ruben said not even waiting for them to agree before hobbling to the house.

"Wait Lance Sweets is here? Right now?" asked and incredulous Bones since Booth looked so shocked he couldn't speak.

"Yeah, didn't you know? He's the half-brother of Lysander and Lucas. I thought you knew," Ruben said as he stopped by the front door.

"No and now I'm going to kill him," said a very angry looking Agent Booth.

Booth could not believe it. He was worried sick last night and couldn't sleep because of Sweets and it turns out he was right here all along! Booth was going to kill him. The Ruben guy showed them inside to the kitchen where Sweets and most likely the Josie lady sitting down drinking some coffee and talking. Sweets stopped when he saw Booth and looked like a kid when his parent had to pick up him up from a police station. Sweets stammered, "H-hello Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan."

"Hello? Is that all you can say to us? Seriously, do you think we like being told that you disappeared on a so called family leave? Sweets you have a big brain so use it and explain why you DISAPPEARED LIKE THAT!" Booth yelled. The woman-probably Josie-glared at him and said, "Sir please be quiet. The children are sleeping upstairs."

"Who are you?" said Bones.

"I'm Josie Wick. The foster mother and I assume that you two are investigating Lucas and Lysander's case?" said the woman. Bones regarded her for a second before saying, "Yes, I am Dr. Brennan and this is Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Look Booth I can explain," Sweets sputtered out.

"Sure you can Sweets," Booth said sarcastically.

"Booth how would you react if you just found out that you had missing family?" questioned Sweets.

"Well for starters I would tell my friends," Booth said in a harsh tone, "And I thought you said that the bastard who abused you was a foster parent."

"Well Agent Booth, do you like admitting that your father was an abusive man," Sweets said and when Booth was silent he continued, "Didn't think so. If you were in my shoes how would you feel that a man who abused you and left you for dead managed to escape the justice system and hurt more kids that you weren't aware even existed yet? How do you explain that to people who you don't want to see you as a weak person and treat you like a charity case huh? Explain that to me Booth because I would love to hear that answer. So tell me what is the answer? Or are you a philistine?"

Booth was silent and steaming. Booth looked ready to explode and the woman Josie seemed to be watching him in paralyzed fear. Before anything could be done Bones gripped his arm and shook him out of his reverie. "Booth," Bones said with warning in her voice. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Booth sighed and said, "I'm sorry alright kid, I'm sorry. But you need to tell us what happened to you and find out what happened to Lucas and Lysander alright? This time we are putting Hendrix in jail and he's staying there."

After a moment of pause Sweets relented and said, "Alright fine I'll tell you but not in here okay?" Booth's only response was a nod and the tension in the room decreased considerably.

_Sorry it's been a while since I had a chance to write so here's an update_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_I don't own Bones_

Lysander Moore woke up on the top bunk of a bunk bed in a new room. At first he didn't know where he was but then he remembered all that had happened and how he and Luke were stuck in a foster home. It didn't seem like it would be like the ones on TV, the foster parents being drunks and only being fed bread and water. This house seemed nice and that Josie lady seemed to be nicer after the call me Lizard thing. Lysander had been called Lizard by Luke and bullies at school and he actually liked being called Andy or just plain, old Lysander was fine too. The food here seemed okay and it was nice to get into a comfy bed even though Lysander was sure that there were rubber sheets in both bunks. The foster dad Ruben seemed okay but he seemed like he should be super hyper but was forced to take it down a notch.

Lysander heard Luke whimper and sat up and he saw Luke's head peeking over the ladder. Luke was acting real quiet and refused to speak which scared Lysander a little. Luke is always talking. Always. Now he's not, but he seems to like Josie because he clung to her legs as soon as he could. Just like he did with Mom._ No, not going to think about it_. Mom had been missing for a few weeks and Lysander just wanted her home. There was no way that he would live in a foster home for the rest of his life. The Lance guy said that he was their brother but who has an almost thirty year old brother anyways? Dad may be old but certainly not that old. Anyway would the Lance guy really take them in like he promised? He seems like a nice dude but you can't just live with the first guy who says he's family right?

Lysander was about to say something when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Luke jumped right back into bed and judging from the scuffling noise he was wrapping himself up with blankets. Lysander didn't respond to the knock on the door. The person knocked again and when they didn't answer they let themselves in.

"Hey you two, its breakfast time," said Josie, "Come on down, we have cereal, toast, and since it's a Saturday do you two want pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles," Lysander said quickly.

"What about you Lucas?" Josie asked bending down to see him. A whimper was the only answer she got and Lysander watched Josie patiently coax him into her arms. _She seems to know what she's doing_ thought Lysander. Josie looked up to face Lysander who was still in the top bunk and said, "I have to warn you two there are two police officers downstairs and they are going to ask you two some questions about last night alright. I just want you two t know nothing you say will affect how Ruben and I feel about you two okay. If you want I can try to make them come back later."

The thought of talking about that night was too much for Lysander and Luke. It gave Lysander a headache and caused Luke to grab onto Josie's shirt like a lifeline. Lysander had to ask, "Is there anything else we should know about?" Lysander didn't know why but he made his voice as cold as an eight year old boy could muster. Luckily it didn't faze Josie at all she just looked at him and said, "Your brother Lance is here and he wants to take you two home with him to D.C. he's serious about that and you two can trust him."

"How do you know?" said Lysander not sure if that was his only motive.

"Well for one thing he used to date my daughter and seeing how Ruben never threatened his well-being and all since Ruben was a former Marine he's good," Josie said in a slightly cheery tone trying to make them smile or laugh. She got neither, just silence. She shifted Luke onto her other hip and said in a resigned tone, "Well we better get downstairs now."

They walked downstairs silently. Both Lysander and Luke didn't want to go downstairs but they seemed to know that they had to. Maybe they would take Josie up on her offer to get rid of them for the day. That would be good. When they got to the kitchen they saw their foster father Ruben, their brother Lance who seemed to be a little taller than when he visited in the hospital, a stern and agitated man in a suit, and a pretty lady who wore a blank expression. Lysander wondered who would talk first. The pretty lady did, she said, "I am Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute and this is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI. We are here to ask you some questions about the night your father was arrested and you two were taken to the hospital."

Lysander didn't know what hit him. He couldn't breathe, he felt his heart racing so fast he couldn't tell one bet to the next, and he couldn't move. These two didn't understand it, he and Luke can't tell them anything because Dad would get mad and they would get punished worse than before. Besides you can't betray family Dad said so himself and Mom agreed. Parents always had the last say and you can't disobey or the whip will come out again. Luke disobeyed a lot so he had more scars than Lysander. If they couldn't learn to do things right they would get beat bad. Lysander had a feeling when Josie mentioned spanking that she and Ruben would be a lot gentler than Dad. He told Luke that to cheer him up but it didn't work.

Lysander felt Josie wrap her arm around him and tell the police people to get out and that Lysander will be okay. The man tried to argue but Josie was not budging she told them to come back tomorrow and that they have done enough by causing Lysander to have a panic attack. Lysander then let out a cry then buried his face in Josie's shirt. He didn't notice Ruben lead the doctor and agent outside along with Lance and shut the door. Lysander caught his breath and cried as Josie rubbed his back telling him that everything will be alright but Lysander felt like nothing will ever be right again.

**I'm super sorry I haven't posted anything lately. Hope this and the next chapter make up for it. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_I don't own Bones_

Bones could feel Booth's anger roll off him in waves. Sweets was with them in their hotel room waiting for the video chat to start. Bones wanted an update on the two bodies and they needed to tell them about Sweets' dilemma. Sure enough Angela responded to their request to video chat and the team was assembled in front of them.

"Hey Sweets in trouble with the parents?" Hodgins quipped.

"Shut it Hodgins I am not in the mood and Sweets has a little confession for us," Booth said angrily, "Well Lance?"

"Fine, I'm Hendrix's son alright. The one he abused and I am here trying to get custody of my half-brothers happy now Agent Booth?" Sweets said angrily, "Are you happy that you made me admit it to people who recently started to respect me?"

"No I'm not because my best friend is keeping secrets to me and never told me about his past," Booth snapped.

"Well you never asked," Sweets said frowning.

"I DID ASK!" Booth exploded.

"Then why the hell didn't yup press me hard enough huh? You asked what two, three times about who did this to me when you found out but you never brought it up to me again Booth so why are you angry?" Sweets snarled.

"I asked more than that but you never answered and it never came up again alright I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you!" Booth yelled.

"Please I am far from perfect," Lance said dismissively still pissed.

"You are perfect Lance and if you say that again you'll regret it," said Daisy through the video chat.

"You stay out of it you annoying little bimbo," Booth growled. Bones was surprised not only at Booth's comment but when Sweets shoved Booth hard and yelled, "Don't you ever talk to her like that again! She knows a hell of a lot more than you do about all of this so if you say one more god damn bad thing about her like you've been saying since we broke up I'll beat the shit out of you! Do you hear me?!"

Sweets' words caused the room to go silent. He has never acted violent towards anyone in any way, shape, or form and here he was, shoving and threatening someone he practically idolized to protect the dignity of an ex-girlfriend. Bones felt like someone needed to say something, "Lance it's alright." This seemed like an appropriate time to say the young doctor's name. This seemed to have a calming effect on him because he mumbled a sorry and flopped down on the hotel bed defeated. Trying to move the chat onto its intended purpose she asked what has happened since the last chat.

Hodgins reported that the bugs found on Beatrice Murphy matched the ones from the shed and the area in the Dew Drop Inn which name is still wrong since it is a bed and breakfast. Cam said that the DNA from skin cells under Cleo Moore's fingernails match Hendrix's DNA and Beatrice had the same DNA of her husband under her nails along with defensive wounds. Cleo's cause of death was caused by strangulation. Jessica reported that Cleo had been killed by blunt force trauma to the head causing the brain to hemorrhage resulting in death. Daisy reported that her lower left leg suffered heavy damage and that Angela was working out a sequence of how that happened. Before Bones signed off Booth said, "Wait Jessica did you know that Sweets would be here in Pennsylvania?"

"No we broke up so I didn't," Jessica said annoyed.

"Okay then wait, Daisy did you know who this Hendrix guy was and that Sweets was here?" Booth said peering into the computer screen. If he was expecting a reaction he didn't get anything.

"Can you repeat that please?" Daisy asked calmly and Booth did. Daisy seemed to be calculating something in her head before saying, "Yes I knew about Hendrix and how Lance would be up in Pennsylvania. Am I fired?"

"You should be, you kept important information a secret," Booth said in a low tone.

"First, because of double jeopardy it was not important to know the identity of Hendrix's abused son, second the name of the son seemed to only be important regarding the custody of the two boys, third what happened and who the son of Hendrix is not my information to spread freely, I cannot and will not tell somebody something that important because it is not my story to give it is Lance's story," Daisy said in a dead tone as if she was expecting something terrible to happen and she was preparing herself for it.

"Daisy, you and I will discuss this later but for now you are excused from this case," Cam said in a quiet tone.

Daisy winced and said, "Okay I understand," and slowly walked out of the room. Not seeing any other rationale reason to keep the video chat online Bones said her goodbyes and looked at the tired psychologist lying down in the hotel bed waiting for his response. And she and Booth stood there waiting. And waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_I don't own Bones_

Angela POV

Angela couldn't believe her ears. Poor Sweets was the son of an awful man and his girlfriend never even bothered to mention it before. How dare Daisy do that! The team probably cared more for Sweets than she cared for him. Bren had shut off the computer and Daisy was almost about to leave Angela's office when Angela yelled, "Hey get back here!"

"Yes Ms. Montenegro?" asked Daisy as she walked towards Angela.

"You knew this whole time and you never bothered to tell anyone?!" asked Angela.

"Ms. Montenegro it was not my-"

"Don't you dare give me that crap!" snapped Angela cutting her off, "You knew this whole time and you never told anyone! We could've helped him but you didn't let us because you wouldn't tell us!"

"He didn't want anyone to know," said Daisy in a quiet voice.

"How do you know?" snarled Angela.

"If he wanted you to know why didn't he tell you Ms. Montenegro?" asked Daisy in a voice as cold as steel.

"Maybe it was hard for him to tell us," countered Angela.

"You don't think it was hard for him to tell me too?" asked Daisy in the same cold tone.

"It's easier to tell somebody you don't really care about and since he doesn't care about **you** it must have been easier to tell him," Angela snarled. In a way no one could blame her for lashing out. Her friend was hurt badly and she was never told about it.

But Daisy wasn't having any of it because she screeched, "Well than if it's _so much_ easier to tell somebody that you don't care about something terrible I want to try it! Hey Ms. Montenegro since I don't care much for you anymore how about I tell you about the time where my older brother, who I haven't seen in years by the way, once fucking strangled me until I almost blacked out because I refused to give him money for drugs! Man that was easy maybe you're right about something **_for once_**! How about I tell you about the time when my so called dad, my mom's first husband, pointed a gun at me and threatened to blow my god damn head off because I was humming too fucking loud for him! Sterile bastard. Ooh and what about the time-"

Daisy's little tirade was cut off by a hard slap. Angela didn't know what happened. One minute she was being yelled at by Daisy, the next she's standing over Daisy with a stinging hand and Daisy having a perfect red imprint of Angela's hand on her face. Daisy blinked and laughed, "Well I bet you all have been waiting for that to happen. Oh well she beat you guys too it. I'm leaving now so see you on the flip. Ba-bye!" The team walked her stroll out of the room wondering what just happened. No one bothered going after her because they just grew a little fearful of her.

"I-I think I just wanted her to stop," offered Angela trying to figure out why she just slapped Daisy.

"Do you think she was lying?" asked Hodgins.

"I don't know but what I do know is that we **are** not going to breathe a word of she said to anyone and I mean it guys," Cam said eyeing everyone.

"What if she was telling the truth?" asked Hodgins, but still no one answered.

Daisy POV

As soon as she got home she fell to the floor and cried. Daisy could not believe what she just did. She just blurted out some deep secrets of hers to get back at Ms. Montenegro. She's so fired now. Plus Jessica will leak her secrets out. Daisy remembered saying that she'd give up working at the Jeffersonian for Lance so he better come back to her when he gets back. He should also get Lysander and Lucas too, he'd be a great dad/brother to them. He knew better than anyone about what they were going through. Daisy's phone rang. It was Lance. She stopped crying long enough to sniffle a "Hello?"

"Hey Dais what happened to you?" asked Lance. God she loved how concerned he got over her.

"Oh nothing except for being screamed at by Ms. Montenegro, telling me that I mean nothing to you and how it's easier to confess to people you don't care about than it is to confess to those you do, and screaming back about how my brother tried to strangle me and how the sterile bastard pointed a gun at me. Oh and then Ms. Montenegro bitch slapped me. How was your day?" Daisy said now lazily making patterns on the popcorn ceiling of her apartment.

"Well I got chewed out by Booth and I threatened him but you already know that. Right now I'm chilling in my hotel room while Booth and Dr. Brennan go talk to Emma and Steven Murphy about their dad," Lance said.

"Beatrice Murphy's kids?" Daisy asked.

"Yep. Apparently the dad told Emma and Steven that he killed their mom and if they were bad he would kill them too," Lance sighed.

"Bastard," Daisy scoffed.

"Sounds like you have a favorite word today," Lance joked.

"Why do you care?" Daisy growled lightly, her Boston accent slipping into her voice. Lance knew she was in one of her grouchy moods and quipped, "Well somebody has to, your parents aren't close enough to mind you."

"I'm not a baby," she whined.

"Well you're my baby Daisy. Hey that rhymes," Lance laughed.

"You are so not funny right now buster," Daisy said rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see her. Lance was chipping away at her shell and they both knew it. Lance asked, "Hey when I come back to D.C. want to grab dinner? Indian?"

"You hate Indian food," Daisy said but now had her mind set on a nice thali and mango lassi. Mmm sounds good to her.

"Well why not try it again," Lance offered.

"You won't change your mind," she sang.

"Really because I'm changing my mind about you," Lance said.

"Is that good or bad?" Daisy questioned nervously.

"Good because if you want to, I want to give us another go," Lance said and Daisy could imagine him smiling hopefully.

"YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" she squealed.

"Okay then. When I get back to D.C. first chance I get I am taking you out for dinner," Lance said.

"What am I suppose to do until then?" Daisy asked.

"Well for now take a hot bath and order some takeout you need it but for later prepare yourself for the best night of your life, Lance advised cockily.

"Will do," Daisy said and she hung up. She was so excited for her future date that when she was filling her tub with hot water she didn't hear Angela knocking at her door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_I don't own Bones_

Angela Montenegro stood outside of Daisy Wick's apartment door. A man at the front door held the door for her, probably mistaking her for another tenant. Angela found out Daisy's new address through her contact information. According to the records she moved back to her old apartment about five months ago. Angela couldn't understand why Daisy would choose to come back here. The front door was dirty, the carpeted stairs were stained pretty badly, and the creaky old fashioned cage elevator did not look stable at all. The apartment she and Sweets were supposed to share was newer and nicer looking than this.

Knocking for the third time Angela heard a door behind her open and a pale boy, who probably around ten to twelve years old, stared at her. "Hello," Angela said shyly hoping not to scare him off, "Is this Daisy Wick's apartment?"

"Why?" asked the boy.

"Because I'm her friend and we had a fight and I need to apologize to her," Angela said politely.

"Yeah it's hers and Aunt Sarah's. Were you the one that made her come in crying?" the boy asked staring her down.

"Unfortunately yes but I'm here to apologize to her now so did you see her go in?" Angela asked waiting for some answers.

"Yeah but good luck trying to get in there without a key," the boy sneered.

"Do you know where I can find one or someone to let me in?" Angela asked politely.

"Yeah," the boy nodded. After a moment Angela asked, "Well..."

"Well what?" the boy said.

"Can you tell me?" Angela asked.

"Sure," the boy said happily. After another moment of silence Angela said, "Please kid, can you tell me where I can find someone who will let me in?"

"Daisy doesn't call me a kid, she calls me by my name," the boy said indignantly.

"Well what's your name?" Angela asked trying not to sound irritated.

"Cody," he said.

"Well Cody can you tell me now?" Angela asked. Before Cody could reply a voice from inside the apartment yelled, "Cody can you make Mommy another drink?" Rolling his eyes he yelled back, "Sure thing Ma! Look lady if you want to get in go in Apartment 1 and ask the fat ass in there. He runs this joint." Before she could ask anything else he slammed the door. Angela briefly wondered about what was going on behind Cody's door before deciding that maybe she should ask Daisy about it before doing anything. Sure enough the landlord was a fat balding man opened the door and begrudgingly opened Daisy's apartment for her telling her not to take anything or bother neighbors. Angela was surprised that he didn't ask for an ID or anything like that to make sure Daisy knew her. She could rob an apartment in this building with this guy running it.

Shaking her head Angela wandered into the apartment shutting the door behind her. The apartment seemed old and small, probably built in the last 30-40 years. Some appliances and furniture seemed be a little more modern but other than that nothing seemed new. The apartment had a short hall going from the door into the kitchen area which was squished in with what seemed to be a den on the right. The supposed den just had a couch and TV on a stand. On the left there was another short hallway with three doors. Angela peeked into to one and it held a clean and neat as a pin room with a Bible on the nightstand, _Daisy's roommate_ Angela thought because Daisy never struck her as the religious type. Angela noted how small the rooms were in this apartment and wondered if the other apartments were like this. The second room was obviously Daisy's because there were some clothes she had seen Daisy worn before in a mound on the floor and there was a skeleton poster above the desk. The last door was closed and Angela heard splashing.

Knocking on the door Angela asked, "Daisy are you in there?" The splashes ceased and a surprised Daisy said, "Ms. Montenegro, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize for my earlier behavior," Angela said.

"You don't need to do that," Daisy said from behind the door.

"Yes I do Daisy I was acting like a bitch and I'm sorry so I'm coming in," Angela said as she started to twist the knob.

"Don't come in I'm in the tub," Daisy screeched before Angela could open the door.

"Whoops sorry Daisy," Angela apologized, "I thought you were washing your face or hands or something like that."

"No I was taking a bath," Daisy squeaked from behind the door. Angela heard some more splashing and water gurgling. A few minutes later Daisy stepped out wearing pajama pants and a red hoodie. Daisy shifted and mumbled a greeting.

Trying to lighten the mood Angela joked, "So is this why I didn't need to apologize? So I wouldn't see you naked?" Daisy's red face and scowl said her opinion on Angela's joke. Now it was Angela's turn to shift in her spot. "Look Daisy. I am so sorry about the way I treated you and I just want you to know that if you don't forgive me I understand completely. Don't worry about what you said earlier, Cam made all of us swear not to tell a single soul about it. Daisy please look at me," Angel pleaded as she grabbed Daisy's forearms.

"Don't touch me!" Daisy yelled yanking her hands back to her side. Taking a deep breath Daisy sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't liked being touched.

"Okay," was Angela's only response, still not looking at her Daisy said, "Remember when you and me were in your minivan and you asked me about never being dumped? The reason I never got dumped was because I left before it was serious or I decided to go out seriously with the guy who would cheat on me and I'd find out." Allowing the subject to be changed Angela said, "That's terrible Daisy."

"You know that I'm not a skank right?" Daisy said posing it as a statement instead of a question.

"Of course you're not a skank Daisy. Who said that?" Angela asked. Staring straight at her Daisy said, "You did, and the only reason you're saying that I'm not a skank is so you can get on my good side and get your _precious_ apology."

"Daisy when did I say that?" Angela asked surprised, not remembering that event at all.

"Do you know how to keep a secret?" Daisy asked.

"Yes."

"Well so do I."

After another moment of pause Angela said, "You know what we should do? We should watch a movie and order some takeout, my treat." Daisy stared at her like she just spoke Greek. Perhaps she was. Trying to get Daisy to be the peppy girl she usually was Angela tried again, "Come on. You can pick the movie and the takeout. I'm paying. I clocked out early just to be here. Hodgin's is watching Michael Vincent."

"Shouldn't you be with your family?" asked Daisy incredulously, probably thinking that Angela was an idiot.

"Hey girls just want to have fun am I right?" Angela said nudging her, this time not getting a violent reaction. Daisy mumbled something. Straining to her Angela asked, "What'd you say?"

"I said that that's Dr. B's favorite song, she told me in Maluku. She even sang it to me once," Daisy said.

"Really she sang?" asked Angela

"Yeah, she said it was a little thank you for what I got her for her birthday. It was a dolphin whistle. I think she might have it," Daisy said. It seemed that DR. B was a safe topic because they talked about how Angela got to know her when she was doing caricatures and Angela asked how did she get involved with forensic anthropology.

"Oh I found a decomposing body in an abandoned lot when I was nine," Daisy said with nonchalance, as if it were a usual occurrence, "There were thirty-seven stab wounds. I counted."

"Wow who was it?" Angela said, shocked that Daisy could say this without feeling traumatized. As if reading her mind Daisy said, "The guy was somebody who owed money to the local gang. Where I lived before my parents' divorce, death was a common thing. We had gangs running the streets and finding a dead body that was killed by the gang usually gets you some serious street cred, and not that that is a good way to get it but it got most of my bullies to get off my back and respect me. Until they found out I was forced to go to a therapist for traumatization, then it was back to being crazy Daisy until then."

"Crazy Daisy?" Angela asked.

"Yeah my friends called me Bookie because I always had a book in my hands and I'm really good at picking the winning horses and dogs in the races," Daisy grinned.

"Okay but I didn't know your parents divorced that's so sad," Angela said. Daisy's only response was a shrug but Angela wanted to know more about the divorce.

**Sorry Ange she won't spill. It's the way things were made to be.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_I don't own Bones_

Daisy could not believe that Ms. Montenegro was still at her apartment. Daisy couldn't stand it. She felt that this was more of a pity thing than anything else. Could anything else go wrong tonight? Probably. All Daisy wanted tonight was her Indian food and hot bath. Oh and she wanted to watch some movies too. That would be good. But she wanted to check up on Cody first. His mother, Carly, was an alcoholic whose husband Dale finally had enough and was going to put her through AA. Angela interrupted her thoughts.

"So what do you want to tonight?" Angela asked.

"Stay home, eat, watch a movie later," Daisy replied, not really caring what her response would be.

"Then what do you want to eat?" Angela asked.

"Food," Daisy said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes like a teenager.

"What kind of food Daisy?" Angela asked with a little less pep in her voice.

"Depends on what's in the fridge," Daisy said turning her back as she opened the fridge door, "Well there's some leftover lasagna I made a few days ago."

"Sounds delicious," Angela said.

"Ms. Montenegro, its dinner time. I think that it is time for you to go home and be with your family," Daisy said heavily as she popped the microwave door open and place a plate of lasagna in.

"Come on Daisy. Have a little fun for once in your life," Angela laughed. _Man she would not take the hint._ Seeing how little lasagna the plate held Angela added, "Hey put a little more in there. You're already skin and bones. We don't need you blowing away in the wind."

"I don't think you need to watch me Ms. Montenegro. I am not that hungry so if I get hungry later I'll eat more. I am not a child that needs to be watched," Daisy said irritably.

"But you sure do act like one," Angela teased.

"Do not."

"Do too. You've been acting like one since I came here," Angela teased some more.

"You're not my mother," Daisy argued.

"Come on Daisy throw in a little more lasagna. It won't kill you," Angela said in a motherly tone.

"Fine," Daisy groaned as she plopped a big blob of lasagna onto her plate.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Daisy. She may have been annoyed with this impromptu visit but her mother taught Daisy her manners.

"I'll have some lasagna too," Angela agreed. _Well at least she's trying to be nice_ Daisy thought. Then she heard Dale yelling about how she wasn't supposed to drink and some unintelligible reply. Daisy cringed. She felt bad for Dale and Cody and wanted Carly to overcome her alcoholism. She felt empathy for Cody because she knew how drunks can be as parents. Her dad was drunk too.

"What is that all about Daisy?" questioned Angela.

"My neighbors. The mom is supposed to quit drinking and is probably getting signed up for treatment right now," Daisy shrugged, skipping over the more detailed parts._ Angela doesn't need to know_ she thought.

"Yeah I met Cody," Angela said.

"He's a good kid," Daisy said, "The lasagna's ready Ms. Montenegro."

"Oh good it looks delicious," Angela practically purred. Daisy and Angela ate in silence. Angela squirmed a little in her seat and said, "Daisy do you want to talk?"

"About what?" Daisy asked innocently then she thought about the argument from earlier and cringed.

"You told me that your boyfriend cheated on you do you want to talk about that? That was true right?" Angela asked.

"Yeah but-"

"So how did you two meet?" Angela interrupted.

"You're not serious right?" asked Daisy, surprised that this wasn't going to be about their argument.

"Yes I am. Come on Daisy, almost everyone I know is married. I need a little gossip and heartbreak," Angela said raising her eyebrows up and down. Realizing that giving Angela what she wanted might be the only way to get rid of Daisy began, "So we met at a bar-"

**Sorry it's short writer's block is starting to take its toll**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_I don't own Bones_

Bones sat in the car as she and Booth pulled up to the Wick house. So far this day had not been a good one. They could not get anything out of the two boys, the Murphy's children were under the care of their aunt who had refused to let them question the children without a warrant. Mr. Murphy had gotten into a fight with his cellmate and was now in the infirmary, and Hendrix was in a medically induced coma as a result of his injuries. Booth asked her if she wanted to try again at the Wick's home and question the boys again.

"Are you sure that they'll let us interview them again?" Bones asked as they parked alongside the curb.

"Definitely, they seem like the type of people who want what's best for their charges," Booth replied.

They knocked on the door and waited until Ruben Wick let them in. He looked surprised at them being there. Frowning he said, "What are you guys doing here? I told you to come back tomorrow."

"We are trying to solve this case as efficiently as possible and put Mr. Hendrix behind bars," Booth said.

"I guess you guys can come in. Hang your coats on the rack, it's hot in here. The AC is acting up," Ruben said, not really looking at them. He looked at them and asked, "Do you want some dinner? We're eating chicken. It's good."

"I don't think that we should. It wouldn't be very polite of us," Bones answered.

"Nonsense. Hon! Put down two more plates I invited the feds to eat with us!" Ruben bellowed.

"When did you do that?!" yelled Josie

"Thirty seconds ago!" Ruben replied, "Follow me." They walked into the kitchen and saw Josie, Lysander, Lucas, and Sweets sitting at the table Booth looked over at Sweets but didn't see anything. Bones interrupted the silence and said, "Sorry if we are interrupting anything."

"That's quite alright we were just discussing the boys' living arrangements after this case is closed," Josie shrugged.

"You're already discussing whether or not Sweets should have the children?" Booth said incredulously.

"Yeah we want to live with him, he's our brother," Lysander said.

"You met him today and you already want to live with him," Bones said.

"Well he's family and he said that he would take great care of us," Lysander said.

"Sweets don't you think you're a little young to be having kids?" asked Booth.

"Well they're technically his brothers so he wouldn't be having kids," Ruben piped up.

"Yeah. Plus there's a great school in my neighborhood so they'd get a good education," Lance said.

"But still," Booth began.

"You know maybe we should talk about this after dinner. This really isn't a good dinner conversation," Josie said quickly.

"Fine. We just need to talk to these two and we'll be on our way," Booth said.

"Why don't you stay and eat?" Ruben suggested.

"I don't know," Booth said.

"Come on you two are seriously turning down a free meal. Shame on you," Ruben grinned.

"We just don't want to seem rude," Bones replied.

"Well don't some cultures consider it rude to turn down a meal," Josie said.

"Yes but we are not necessarily one of those cultures," Bones replied.

"Yeah but this is sure to be better than hotel food," Ruben said.

"Yeah it's really good," Sweets said.

"Hey! You already had my daughter you can't have my wife too," Ruben scowled.

"I wasn't-I wasn't flirting with your wife Mr. Wick," Lance said.

"Don't worry he's just teasing you," Josie said to Sweets before turning to Ruben and saying, "Knock it off, Rube."

"You are no fun Josephine," Ruben teased before going to the counter and pulling out two plates. Whatever Josie mumbled in reply caused Ruben to laugh so hard he almost dropped the plates and Sweets to go red. Still laughing Ruben said, "Here help yourself." Knowing that they were not getting out of this they took their seats and filled their plates.

"So… How did you guys all meet?" Ruben asked.

"He is our psychologist. He was studying us to write a book about our partnership," Bones replied.

"Bones," hissed Booth.

"What?" Bones asked.

"They don't need to know we're seeing a shrink," Booth replied.

"Are you two married?" asked Josie.

"Yes, did Daisy tell you?" asked Bones, not pleased by the thought of her intern talking about her personal life.

"No just that you two seemed to be together. And the wedding ring gives it away," Josie replied.

"Oh," Bones replied.

"Do you two have any kids?" Josie asked.

"Yes. My daughter is the child we had together and his son from another relationship," Bones replied.

"Bones," Booth hissed to her again as he squirmed in his seat.

"What we are just making conversation. I don't know why you are being so harsh," Bones replied.

"Sorry but still I don't think they needed to know that," Booth replied.

"If you're worried that we'll judge you, Josie had her six kids before she married me so don't worry about it," Ruben said, "Here's a heads up about kids. They are very fun to embarrass and will argue over anything and everything."

"I don't think we'd embarrass our kids and they wouldn't fight over much," Booth said.

"Meet our kids sometime. Anyway fights aren't the only thing you'll see. You'll see everything from loving moments of sibling love and happiness and lots of sibling rivalry," Ruben smiled.

"I don't understand what you mean by meet our kids sometime. We already know your stepdaughter," Bones said.

"Well if you have a couple of siblings that are close in age and put them in a room, you will have a fight sooner or later," Ruben quipped.

"How about we change the topic, what did you do before working with the FBI?" Josie said before Bones could open her mouth again.

"I was still a forensic anthropologist," Bones said.

"And I was a Ranger," Booth said coldly.

"Ah a former army man," Ruben said.

"Yep," Booth said looking down at the table.

"Here's a fun thing to do for when your daughter starts dating and brings home a guy, sleazy or not, clean you gun right in front of them or mention going to the shooting range and firing off a few rounds next weekend. You'll get some funny reactions," Ruben grinned.

"Could we talk about something else without you giving them tips on parenting? Besides I don't like the whole threatening thing," Josie sighed.

"Hey I only did that twice, and one of them was a real sleazebag who promptly left our daughter alone so I did something right," Ruben pointed out.

"Who was the second one?" Bones asked.

"Some nerdy looking guy she brought home," Ruben shrugged.

"What was wrong with him?" Sweets asked.

"He wanted to be a psychologist," Ruben said in a straight face before bursting out laughing, "I'm kidding. I got bored and I knew that his dad hunts so I wanted to see if he would react to my rifle. He did not."

"We're done," Lysander said. The adults looked at them as if they were surprised to see them there. Josie looked at their plates and told them that their game was still out in the den. The two boys rushed to the next room.

"You do realize that we still have to question them right?" Booth asked.

"Yeah but we're letting them have a little fun first before you ruin the night," Ruben said.

"RUBEN!" Josie glared.

"What we were thinking the same thing might as well say it. No offense to you guys as individuals but, well yeah, judging from this morning tonight's not going to be fun," Ruben explained, "Hey we still got to eat before the questioning so let's eat shall we?" Booth shrugged and Bones just nodded. The rest of dinner carried on in silence.

**Please read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_I don't own Bones_

"Boys?" Josie said quietly. The two brothers looked up and saw the scientist lady and FBI guy starting to walk toward them. Josie looked at them again and said, "These nice officers have some questions for you." Luke whimpered while Lysander just stared with fury and fear building up inside of him. Why can't these guys just leave them alone! They weren't going to do anything bad ever again and all they do is make him and Luke cry and freak out. Josie told him that what happened this morning was a panic attack and that it was going to be alright. Also, didn't she tell them that they would come back tomorrow? Josie and Ruben didn't seem to like the officers being there. Lysander was pretty sure that Ruben was being rude on purpose to try and make them go away. Ruben was actually really nice like that. He talked to them and said if they wanted to go out and kick a ball or ride one of their kids' old bikes that would be perfectly fine and he'd join them too if they wanted.

"Do we have to?" Lysander asked.

"Yeah bud, I'm sorry," said Ruben in a grim tone.

"Can we do it later?" Lysander pleaded.

"Unfortunately, we need both of you to answer our questions to try and figure out what happened last night. Can you tell us what happened?" the FBI guy said. Instead of answering Lysander tried to remember their names. Both of them started with a b, Lysander just couldn't remember them. Then he got a brilliant idea.

"What are your names again? I forgot," Lysander stalled.

"I am Dr. Temperance Brennan and this is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth," the woman, Dr. Brennan, said.

"Why is he a Special Agent?" Lysander asked a little too innocently.

"Because he is the best at what he does, now we really-

"If he's so good at what he does, why do you need our help?" Lysander asked quickly cutting Dr. Brennan off.

"Because we need witnesses who know what has been going on recently. Now we need to ask you guys some questions and we'll answer yours at the end," Agent Booth said.

"But-

"No buts. Sorry but we need to know now," the agent said gently. Lysander blinked back his tears and looked down at his orange cast. He started to talk about everything. How their dad would get angry sometimes and hit them, sometimes with a whip but their mom didn't like that so they sent both boys up to their rooms and how there was a lot of yelling and that they heard their dad say that she cheated in him so she could go to h-e - hockey sticks and f herself. Then how he heard a thud and then silence. A few hours later their dad let them out and said that their mother didn't love anybody and how she was a selfish whore, even though Lysander and Luke had no idea what a whore was.

Then came that night. Lysander heard yelling downstairs and when he got downstairs their dad was beating Luke by the basement step and when Lysander tried to stop him, he got beat up to and his arm was broken.

"Why were you being beaten Lucas?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Why does it MATTER! He got beat up by our jerk dad and you guys are asking why?" Lysander demanded feeling his rage consume him.

"I saw her. I found her," Luke said quietly. They all froze. Those words were Luke's first words since the night.

"Lucas I am so sorry," Lysander said as he hugged his little brother as tightly as he could. Who knew when someone would take him from Lysander. While being hugged by Lysander, Lucas shook in his arms. He had a flashback:

_"__Hey what are you doing down there?" Daddy demanded._

_"__Is that Mommy?" Lucas asked._

_"__Don't you ever mention that bitch's name in my house again you little shit," Daddy yelled, "I told you not to go into the basement and you know what happens now? Your punishment. Come here you little shit." Lucas ran past his dad and was only able to make it to the kitchen before he was caught and got his punishment. His father's fist rammed into his stomach, chest, and head. Lucas was dropped to the ground and felt the kicks that followed._

_"__You're killing him!" screamed his brave big brother Lysander. Lucas watched his older brother get slammed into the wall and be given the same treatment as Lucas. A beating. Tears ran down his face and he listened to strange men yelling and gunshots. Not wanting to be there anymore Lucas joined his brother in the dark pit that is unconsciousness._

**Please read and review! Sorry there have been no regular postings. My schedule should be clearing up in a few weeks. Also I want to shout out quinnovative for giving me a lot of reviews and some tips.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_I don't own Bones_

After the questioning had ended, Booth and Bones went back to their hotel room while Sweets hung back to try and help Lucas process this whole thing. Booth updated the Bureau while Bones updated Cam and the rest of the team. Booth flopped onto the bed next to her and said, "Well this turned out to be a huge mess."

"Well, the nature of the crime was already messy so it would make sense for the outcome to be just as messy," Bones replied.

"I know but it's just horrifying that Lucas had to see his mother's decomposing body. I'm a full grown man and sometimes I can just barely stand being around the bodies until they're cleaned," Booth said.

"And the fact that they were both abused," Bones added.

"Yeah, it just sucks. Those poor kids and Lance have never done anything wrong. They're good people and what do they get, abuse. I just feel like destroying anybody who'd hurt their kids the way those three were," Booth sighed, "I sound like my father don't I?"

"Booth you are nothing like your father. You are a kind goodhearted man and he is lower than dirt!" Bones said passionately.

"Thanks Bones. I just hate working cases involving kids, no child deserves that," Booth said.

"Our daughter can thank your deity for giving her parents who love her and will protect her to the end," Bones said.

"Yeah, maybe that Ruben fellow had a point about cleaning rifles when boys come home," Booth smiled.

"Booth! You are not threatening adolescent boys who wish to date our daughter," Bones scolded.

"Hey don't look at me, blame Ruben Wick. Besides, our daughter isn't allowed to date until I'm dead and then three days. Just to make sure," Booth grinned.

"Sixteen," Bones said.

"What?" Booth asked.

"What about sixteen for when she starts dating and she has to bring the boy home first," Bones said.

"Maybe," Booth said.

"Booth," Bones warned.

"Let's talk about it later," Booth said.

"Fine," Bones said.

"Fine," Booth replied.

"Hey you know something?" Booth asked.

"What? I know a lot of things," Bones replied with a little smile.

"I kind of feel bad for Josie Wick," Booth chuckled.

"Why? Is it because she is deaf in one ear? She seems to get along fine," Bones asked.

"Wait she's deaf?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I was sitting beside her and I notice that she had a hearing aid in her ear," Bones answered

"Huh. Well I was just saying I feel bad for her since she lived with a crazy family," Booth said.

"How do you know if the family is clinically, oh wait, you mean just strange right?" Bones asked.

"Yeah. We know Daisy and her stepfather. Chances are the whole pack is a little off kilter," Booth said.

"Booth!" Bones said as she swatted his arm, "That was rude."

"I know I'm sorry Bones," Booth said in a falsely meek tone.

"Good," Bones said, "You know what I found a little odd?"

"What Bones?" Booth asked.

"There was a photo on the mantle in the den that showed Daisy and who I presume to be her younger brothers," Bones began.

"And?" Booth asked.

"The boys seem to strike a remarkable resemblance to him," Bones said.

"Their father probably looks similar to him," Booth said.

"I know but I can't shake this strange feeling," Bones said.

"It's probably because you haven't been sleeping well," Booth said.

"Yes. I miss our home, our bed, our Christine," Bones said wistfully.

"Hey. I'm fine up hear if you want to head back to D.C. and see Christine," Booth offered.

"No, no I'm fine it's just that I've missed her terribly," Bones said.

"Hey, let's call and say goodnight to her. That should make you feel better," Booth said as he dialed their home number on his phone. It was answered o the third ring. Max said, "Hey Booth, I just finished giving Christine a bath. How's the case?"

"As good as a case can get when it involves kids," Booth replied.

"Ooh too bad," Max said.

"Yeah," Booth said.

"Grandpa Max is that Mommy and Daddy on the phone?" Christine asked Max.

"Hey princess," Booth said.

"Daddy!" squealed Christine.

"Hi Christine," Bones said.

"Hold on let me put the phone on speaker," Booth said, "There we go."

"Hi Mommy, hi Daddy. I miss you both a lot. When are you coming home?" Christine asked.

"Hopefully soon Christine we just have to finish a case," Booth smiled big even though Christine couldn't see it.

"I miss you," Christine said. Booth and Bones both knew that she was pouting on the other side.

"We miss you too," Bones said.

"Did you know that Michael doesn't know what phalanges are?" Christine asked, shocked that her best friend didn't know basic biology.

"No we didn't" Booth answered.

"I learned a new word today," Christine said.

"Oh really what is it princess?" Booth asked.

"Shit. It means poop but Grandpa Max said that I couldn't say it," Christine said solemnly.

"Where is Grandpa Max right now?" Booth asked through gritted teeth. Max better not be swearing in front of her, not that it seemed like something the old man usually does. Max was a good person if you could ignore the fact that he'd kill to save his family. Then again, so would Booth so does that matter?

"He's draining the tub," Christine said.

"Christine don't say shit, it is terrible word. Where did you learn it?" Bones asked.

"Me and Grandpa Max were on the bus today and the man in front of us dropped his phone and he said it," Christine said.

"Grandpa Max and I," corrected Bones.

"What Mommy?" Christine asked.

"Grandpa Max and I sweetie, its proper English," Bones said.

"Do I need to know proper English?" Christine asked.

"Yes," Booth and Bones answered.

"Ok, Grandpa Max and _I_ went on the bus and the man in front of us dropped his phone and went shit," Christine said.

"Christine don't say shit. It's a bad word that a good girl like you shouldn't say," Booth scolded.

"And you completely changed the end of the story," Bones said.

"Bones! Don't tell our daughter how to say swears correctly," Booth whispered hurriedly.

"I understand why we shouldn't be teaching her on how to swear properly but she did change the ending of her story, she's making it seem like the man was defecating instead of swearing," Bones replied.

"Oh Grandpa Max wants me to say goodnight so he can tuck me in," Christine said.

"Okay goodnight Christine," Bones said.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart," Booth said. After a few more rounds of goodbyes Christine finally hung up. Booth turned to his beloved partner and said, "We're so lucky."

"Yes we are," Bones said. The two partners fell asleep in each other's' arms.

**This is a little B&amp;B family fluff to make up for the fact that I am terrible at updating my stories. I try not to be and I keep pushing off this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_I don't own Bones_

_Emma's POV_

Emma and her little brother Stevie sat by their aunt's kitchen table, shoveling sugary cereal down their throats. And it was delicious. Nothing is better than having sugary cereal on a weekend morning and trying to catch bits of the TV that was playing old cartoons. Their aunt Julie had been nice enough to take them in and she was proving to be a good parent to them. She made sure they were fed, had clean clothes to wear, made sure they got to bed on time, and loved them. Sure the apartment only had two bedrooms but it was okay because they were used to sharing a room.

The doorbell rang and Aunt Julie answered it. She came back with a calm looking lady and a man in a nice suit. Aunt Julie gave her niece and nephew a weak smile and said, "Emmy, Stevie, these two nice people from the FBI want to talk about you dad with you." Emma could feel her blood boil. She hated her dad, he was the biggest jerk on the planet and he killed their mom. She could see poor Stevie's anger. He looked like a little red faced devil. The man either didn't notice or chose not to and said, "Hi I'm Seeley Booth from the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Emma and Stevie didn't bother responding to him and he pressed a little further by asking, "Do you think your dad is a good man."

Stevie and Emma looked at each other and gave a sarcastic laugh. Emma snarled at the two, "Well he said he killed our mom, what do you think?" The FBI guy looked a little taken aback and asked, "Emmy, Stevie I need the two of you to answer us."

"Don't call me Emmy, only Aunt Julie and Mom can call me that," growled Emma.

"And don't call me Stevie, we're not friends," Stevie joined in.

"Okay then, Emma, Steven, we need you to tell us what happened," the doctor lady said.

"Fine, here's your stupid sparknotes version for ya," Emma said, "Ray cheats on Mom, Mom finds out, we get sent to our rooms, they fight, and some on took Mom's car. Then a few days later Ray beats the crap out of us and says he killed Mom. Then some dude stops it and calls the cops. Then we get sent to Aunt Julie's place and we're stuck with you two people asking pointless questions."

"Is that what happened Steven?" The doctor lady asked.

"Yep, that's what happened," Stevie agreed. The FBI guy asked them some more questions before they left. And Emma couldn't feel more relieved.

_Booth's POV_

The partners stood outside of the interrogation room where Ray Murphy was being held. Even though the kids were bitter about him questioning them, they actually gave him and Bones more information then they usually get from kids in their first round of interrogation. Now they were interrogating the father, if you could call this man that. Booth strolled into the interrogation room and asked, "So how has prison been treating you?"

"Like Hell," Ray Murphy snapped. It was, Ray Murphy had a black eye and a bandage over his nose and Booth was grinning on the inside that this child abuser was getting the crap beaten out of him.

"Well Mr. Murphy I need you to answer my questions," Booth said.

"What kind of questions?" Ray Murphy asked.

"Well did you kill your wife and beat your kids is my main focus," Booth said with a little bitterness in his voice. Ray leaned forward and asked, "Don't I get to make deals if I cooperate?"

"What kind of deal do you want?" Booth asked warily.

"I want a shorter sentence," Ray Murphy asked, "Or at least some protection from the crazies in here."

"I'll see what I can do, and I have to ask you this, are you sure you don't want a lawyer present?" Booth asked.

"No I just want my protection," Ray Murphy said. Man he was not very smart because most people usually want a lawyer present when they are charged with murder and when they are charged with child abuse. But without a lawyer present Booth knew he could get his answers more easily. He asked his first question, "Were you having an affair with Cleo Moore?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Cleo Moore?"

"No I loved her. Why is she dead?"

"Yes.

"Damn, her husband probably did it."

"We know that. Next question, did you harm your kids."

"No I punished them fairly in my eyes."

"So hitting them punishes them in your eyes?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill your wife?"

"Yeah but it was an accident I swear."

"So a gunshot to the back of the head was an accident."

"Yeah she drove off and I followed her and her car broke down. I yelled at her to come home but she wouldn't listen and then she started to walk away so I figured that a gunshot would scare her into listening but it hit her by accident. So I took the body back to Cleo's house and hid it in the shed and I dumped Bea's car into the lake. Got it G-man? Can I have my deal now?"

"I'll have to talk to the D.A. and prosecutor about it," Booth said as he got out of his chair and left the room. When he got out of there he told the D.A. and the prosecutor what was going on and he left to find Bones. When he found her hanging up her cell phone. He asked, "Any more news?"

"Yes we do not need to worry about questioning Hendrix because he died," Bones said.

"What?" Booth asked.

"Yes he died from his gunshot wounds and it makes me sad to think that he escaped justice. It is times like these, where I wish that you religion is right so Hendrix could burn in Hell," Bones said sadly.

"Well, do we tell Sweets?" Booth asked.

"The doctor at the hospital said that they have already told him," Bones replied.

"Hey want to grab something to eat? It's almost lunchtime," Booth asked.

"Sure," Bones agreed. As the couple got into their car Booth asked, "If you want you could go back home and take care of Christine and see how she's doing?"

"Yes I would enjoy that very much. But what about you?" Bones asked.

"I'll be fine," Booth said giving Bones his Booth-y smile.

"Okay then there is a train leaving around three. If we could grab my belongings and purchase a ticket we should be in good shape," Bones smiled.

"Okay we'll do that after lunch. Oh, and Bones? Make sure Christine learned that her new word is bad. We are not being the parents of the kid who taught everybody the bad word in kindergarten," Booth cracked.

"Very funny Booth, very funny," Bones said while rolling her eyes but she did crack a tiny, but hidden smile.

**Sorry that I have been so bad at updating this.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but I needed to make you guys vote about the ending. I am making an epilogue for the story since it's technically done but I was wondering if you guys wanted me to make an extra chapter that shows Sweets trying to get custody for his brothers in court after this happens. Would you like that? Please respond! I need to know before I post the epilogue.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am sorry for neglecting this story I really am. There is really no excuse I can give you so here is my final two chapters.**

**I do not own Bones**

"Alright I call this room to order," said the judge as she settled into her seat. She looked at Lance who was in the witness, swearing in.

"Okay Dr. Sweets. Why do you think you should be granted custody of your brothers?" she asked.

"Well I think that I should be granted custody of them because I promise that I will take care of them and be there for them. I live in a good, safe area with great schools and I have the resources to make sure they can go to college in the future and have a good life," Lance answered.

"Dr. Sweets have you ever done drugs or abused alcohol?" asked the judge.

"No ma'am," Lance answered.

"Ever been charged with a felony?" asked the judge.

"I was suspected of being a serial killer but they caught and charged the right guy," Lance said nervously, knowing that this could change his case.

"Which serial killer was this?" asked the judge.

"Gormogon," Lance said quietly.

"Speak up please," the judge asked.

"Gormogon," Lance said.

"Ahh, nasty business there," the judge tsked before saying, "No more questions. Next up, Seeley Booth." As Booth entered the stand she asked, "So how long have you worked with Dr. Sweets?"

"Almost six years," Booth answered.

"Do you think he is stable enough to take care of two young children?" she asked.

"Yes. He's great with kids. He even watched my daughter several times," Booth said.

"Did you know that he was arrested under suspicion of being Gormogon?" the judge asked.

"Yes. You see, my partner's assistant was injured in an accident we thought was caused by Gormogon and we arrested Sweets with no real evidence and it turns out he didn't do it. He's a good guy Your Honor," said Booth. The judge seemed to ignore his last statement and told him to sit back down and called for the next person, Josephine Wick.

"Hello Josie. It's nice to see you again," the judge said politely, showing a change from her monotonous speech from earlier.

"It's nice to see you too. How are Nate and Pat?" Josie asked.

"They're doing great. How about yours?" the judge asked. Booth leaned over to Lance and mouthed _They know each other?_ Sweets shrugged and mouthed back _This might be good for my case_.

"Alright let's get down to business. Do you think that Dr. Sweets would take care of Lysander and Lucas Moore?" the judge asked.

"Yes I do," answered Josie.

"Do you have any reason to believe that the two boys would be in any danger if given to Dr. Sweets?" asked the judge.

"Of course not. I believe that they would benefit more from being in his care than being in the care of foster parents," Josie said.

"How do you know that?" asked the judge.

"He used to date my daughter and he came to my home a few times and he interacted with my nephews' and nieces' children quite well," Josie said, "I never saw anything that would raise a red flag."

"Okay then. I wish to speak with their social worker alone and then I will decide whether or not the boys can go into Dr. Sweets care," The judge said as she rose from her chair.

After an hour and a half of waiting Lance said, "What is taking them so long?"

"Well there are a lot of things they debate," Josie answered.

"Like what?" asked Lance.

"It might be the Gormogon debacle," said Dr. Brennan.

"I was found innocent!" Lance protested.

"They still have to consider it," said Josie.

"Another thing, how did you know the judge?" asked Booth.

"My husband and I have done a lot of these trials," Josie replied. The bailiff called them back inside the court room. The judge cleared her throat and said, "I am grant the custody of Lysander and Lucas Moore to Dr. Lance Sweets."


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Bones**

Epilogue

_I don't own Bones_

Lance smiled as he settled in for the night. He had finally won custody of his younger brothers. They had gone out earlier for dinner. Lysander and Lucas got chicken fingers and French fries while he got himself a double cheeseburger. Daisy had come along too and got some chicken Caesar salad. Agent Booth and the team were going to throw Lance and his brothers a party this weekend to celebrate it. Lance sometimes couldn't believe all that had happened over the past ten months: his bio dad died, he had two younger brothers which he now had custody over, and he was back with Daisy.

Daisy still worked at the Jeffersonian, but she was on probation until two months ago because of her little stunt with not telling anybody that she knew Lance's dad. She had to explain what she yelled after she stormed out during the case which was not comfortable for her, she had some recurring nightmares but they stopped after three weeks. She was good with Lysander and Lucas, who love her to death but she claims it's because they found out that her mother was their foster mother.

Lysander was coping very well with the move to D.C. He turned nine a while ago and had started to go to a school nearby. Lysander was an excellent student and was really starting to come out of his shell. He even managed to get himself a good friend, Joseph Jacksons, or JJ as he called himself. Lysander had been seeing a child psychologist, Dr. Virginia Adams, to help cope with all that has happened. Lance probably could have treated his brothers himself but he would rather have his brothers under the care of someone who was trained with children, plus he felt like it would invade on their privacy.

Lucas was doing better than he was before. He was obviously traumatized by seeing his mother's decomposed body but he was seeing Dr. Adams, like his brother. Dr. Adams said that he was progressing but still had a long way to go. Lance didn't want to but he agreed with Dr. Adams. Lucas had bad days and good days, but the good days were starting to become more and more frequent. Lucas, like his brother, turned out to be a pretty good student. His teacher described him as quiet but a hard worker. He hadn't made any close friends but a little girl in their building seemed to set her sights on him.

As for Steven and Emma, the trial against their father was starting in two weeks. Lance hoped that Ray Murphy would rot in jail for the rest of his life. There was certainly more than enough evidence for child abuse and even more evidence for murder. Ray Murphy was going to hang for what he did. The two kids were taken into their aunt's care and Lance even heard that their older brother was getting out of jail soon.

Lance was happy. Things were turning around in his life and the future looked even better. He just couldn't wait.


End file.
